


Red

by howterrifying



Series: The Denial Mode Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howterrifying/pseuds/howterrifying
Summary: Sherlock makes amends with a little gift of his own.(written 15 Jan 2015)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Denial Mode Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732471
Kudos: 28





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> The Denial Mode Series began in the midst of me struggling to get through my soap opera of a multi-chapter fic, The Admirer. In between, as a sort of refresher, and also as my way of ‘denying’ I had stuff to work on, I would call out for these prompts. The call was to either send me a single word or a single song. I received all sorts of lovely responses and these are the stories that developed from them. They mean a lot to me and I remember every single one of them from just looking at their titles. I hope you will enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them. :) x
> 
> ::
> 
> sherlolly29 asked: "RED" by Taylor Swift. Please~ Love you! Mwah!
> 
> Thank you for the prompt! I don’t normally listen to Taylor Swift, so this was a first for me. I hope you’ll enjoy this prompt fill! :) p.s. love you too! xoxo

**Red**

It had become a tradition now, to take holiday shifts at the morgue. Molly hummed softly to herself as she wheeled back the last body of the night.   
  
“Oh, hello,” she said, not looking up from her clipboard. “Skipping the Baker Street do, are we?”   
“I’ve played the violin, done a toast, so the boxes set for me have been ticked.” he answered, tucking his hands into his coat, “Consider this ‘leaving early’.”   
  
Molly smirked and walked to her desk, setting her clipboard down.   
  
“Here,” he said, suddenly appearing beside her.   
“What’s this?” she asked, amused.   
“Isn’t it obvious?” he muttered.   
“With you, I can never be sure,” she answered, smiling wryly.   
  
Her nimble fingers undid the silver ribbon and carefully pulled the navy blue paper apart. A small lipstick fell into her palm and she stared at it, a little gobsmacked. It was the very same brand and make as the one she had worn those Christmases ago.   
  
“Are you being funny, Sherlock Holmes? Because I’ve had it with y—“   
“The red. It suits you.” he said, interrupting.   
“I’ve stopped wearing it,” she said, leaving it on her desk.   
“Good,” he answered.   
  
Before she knew it, Sherlock reached for her and kissed her, pressing his lips earnestly against hers. Molly gasped, startled, but he continued to kiss her, undeterred. When he was done, he stepped back and looked right into her eyes that had grown wide as saucers.   
  
“So, you’re not going to wear it?” he asked.   
“No.” she answered.   
“Good,” Sherlock repeated.   
  
His eyes twinkled and Molly raised an eyebrow quizzically at him.   
  
“What are you on about, Sherlock Holmes?”   
“I much prefer it without the lipstick,” he said, matter-of-factly.   
“ _It_?”   
“I intend to kiss you a lot more, Molly Hooper,” he said, turning to exit the morgue, “No matter how much the colour did suit you, the lipstick would only get in the way.”

**END**


End file.
